PASIÓN
by navegante
Summary: En una de sus travesías a bordo del Sunny, Nami y luffy empiezan a descubrir sus sentimientos...


PASIÓN

**NOTA:**** Todos los personajes de One Piece pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda.**

**Resumen:**

_Historia de un solo capítulo en el que salen a la luz los verdaderos sentimientos de Luffy y Nami durante una de sus muchas travesías._

______________________________________________________________________

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban viajando juntos?, la verdad es que ya había perdido la cuenta, pero estaba segura que habían sido años… Recordó el primer día que los conoció… Luffy y Zoro la habían salvado de Buggy el payaso, y mucho más tarde con Usopp y Sanji había liberado Coconashi (su pueblo) y a ella misma de las manos avariciosas de Arlong… Y desde aquellos días habían pasado por mil y una aventuras, haciéndose más fuertes cada día, aumentando poco a poco la tripulación y madurando… bueno… todos menos uno…

- ¡Sanjiiiiiii!, ¡quiero comeeeeerrrrr!

Nami, apoyada en una de las barandillas de una de las cubiertas superiores del Sunny, observaba en silencio la discusión que tenía Sanji con el alocado capitán. Normalmente bajaría echa una furia y les daría un par de capones a ambos por hacer semejante alboroto y no dejarla disfrutar de la tranquilidad de aquella mañana pero, por extraño que pareciera, sólo le apetecía mirar, en especial a Luffy.

Hasta aquel momento nunca se había fijado detenidamente en el capitán de los mugiwara y se sorprendió al descubrir que lo encontraba… ¿atractivo? A pesar de su carácter infantil, de que sólo tenía ganas de comer y comer… tenía algo que lo hacía interesante. ¿Sería su inseparable sombrero de paja? Sonrió al pensar que debía de estar loca, o que le había dado una insolación de estar tanto al sol, si pensaba, aunque fuera sólo un segundo, que sentía cierta atracción por Luffy.

Desde la cubierta inferior Sanji había visto a Nami y se había sorprendido que ante semejante alboroto no bajase echa una furia y la emprendiera a golpes con ellos dos, es más mantenía sus grandes ojos marrones clavados en Luffy y una mirada soñadora. Miró a Luffy un momento como si sus ojos lo estuvieran engañando, y volvió toda su atención en su bella pelirroja, a la que descubrió nuevamente mirando al idiota de su capitán con una agradable sonrisa. Decidió que tenía que ser el sol, era imposible que Nami sintiera algo por semejante idiota.

- Sanji, tengo hambreee – medio sollozó Luffy intentando entrar en la cocina, dónde sanji le cortaba el paso una y otra vez.

- Iré a preparar algo, pero a ti no te quiero en la cocina ni en la despensa – le advirtió.

Mientras Sanji trabajaba en la cocina, Luffy se fue en busca de alguno de sus nakamas, estaba aburrido. Encontró a Zoro durmiendo apoyado en una pared de la cubierta, como siempre. Usopp y Franky estaban enfrascados en hacer nuevos inventos y no querían interrupciones. Chopper estaba en su laboratorio preparando más medicinas de reserva, nunca se sabía cuando harían falta, así que también estaba muy liado y no tenía tiempo para jugar con Luffy. Brook y Robin mantenían una interesante conversación, para él muy aburrida, sobre algo de unas ruinas. Así que sólo le quedaba Nami.

La encontró en la cubierta superior, observando el mar en calma y disfrutando de la cálida brisa marina.

- Hola, nami – la saludó.

- Hola, Luffy.

- ¿Interrumpo algo? – quiso saber el capitán. – Hoy está todo el mundo muy ocupado y no tienen tiempo para mí.

- Sólo disfrutaba de este buen tiempo.

- Ahhh… entonces no te importa que te haga compañía, ¿verdad? – y la miró con una enorme sonrisa, característica de él y que a nami le aceleró el corazón.

"No puedo ser" – se dijo la navegante asustada – "¿Luffy?"

- eh… esto… no, puedes quedarte.

- Mmm… bien – y se sentó en la barandilla con las piernas cruzadas mirando a Nami. - ¿Hacia dónde nos dirigimos?

- Según mis cálculos a una isla de verano. Podemos parar allí y tomar unos días de vacaciones, bueno, primero tendremos que cargar el Log Pose y viendo que tarda varios días como lleva pasando en las otras islas, espero que también pase lo mismo. Necesito descansar unos días.

- Suena bien. Habrá muchos restaurantes para poder comer – y soltó una risa, feliz.

Nami también sonrió al ver el entusiasmo que sentía su capitán. Hasta le era contagioso.

Pasaron juntos parte de la mañana, observando el mar en calma y disfrutando de aquella tranquilidad que hacía tiempo que no tenían. El resto de los mugiwara no los molestaron. Todos tenían cosas que hacer. Nami se dio cuenta que a diferencia de otras veces, le gustaba estar en compañía de Luffy.

- Tengo ganas de pisar tierra. ¿Tú no, Luffy?

- Tengo ganas de recorrer muchos restaurantes y probar todas las clases de carne que tengan – rió.

- Sólo piensas en comer, capitán – rió Nami ante la estupefacción de Luffy, que ya se había preparado para uno de los famosos golpes de su navegante. ¿Por qué le sonreía?, ¿estaría tramando algo?

- Emm… bueno… sí – susurró.

Nami observaba divertida la reacción de Luffy. Sabía que él se había esperado un golpe por su comentario y ahora se encontraba algo descolocado. Se le ocurrió que quizá podía descolocarlo algo más, estaba segura que jamás se habría imaginado que ella le hiciera esa clase de preguntas.

- Luffy – volvió a hablar Nami poniéndose a su lado – Cuando estás con una chica, ¿cómo controlas tu habilidad en el momento clave?, ¿no te estiras de más o algo así?

Luffy se quedó mudo, ahora sí que estaba descolocado. Nadie jamás le había preguntado algo así, y nunca se lo hubiera imaginado de alguien como Nami.

- ¿Luffy? – le metió prisa la navegante.

- Eh… esto… yo… - carraspeó nervioso – yo nunca… bueno… que nunca he estado con una chica – acabó finalmente sintiendo la cara roja como un tomate.

Ahora la que se quedó muda fue Nami. Esa sí que era una respuesta que no se esperaba… ¿Luffy era virgen? Nunca lo había visto irse con Sanji o Zoro cuando iban en busca de mujeres, pero eso no quería decir que él fuera virgen.

- Siento haber sacado el tema, Luffy – se disculpó rápidamente Nami al ver que su capitán aún seguía todo colorado. – No es de mi incumbencia.

- No pasa nada, Nami. La verdad – sonrió – es la primera vez que alguien me pregunta eso, y no tengo ni idea, como comprenderás dada mi experiencia – soltó una risita. – Cuando me acueste con una chica, no te preocupes que responderé a tu pregunta.

Ahora le tocó a Nami sonrojarse y el silencio que siguió a continuación fue muy incómodo. La navegante se maldijo por haber metido la pata de esa manera, pero lo cierto era que se alegraba de que nunca hubiera estado con una chica porque ahora tenía otro plan… ¡seducir a Luffy! Hasta a ella le sorprendió, pero lo cierto era que le excitaba la idea de acostarse con Monkey D. Luffy… ¿por qué no?

A lo largo del día, cuando Nami ya había asumido que sentía algo por el capitán de los mugiwara, la navegante intentaba entablar conversaciones con Luffy en cuanto tenía ocasión. Luffy, al principio extrañado por la insistencia de su nakama de acompañarlo a todas partes, acabó encantado y cada vez que la veía sentía que su corazón se aceleraba. Comenzaba a interesarse por Nami como mujer y eso lo asustaba porque carecía de experiencia en ese tema. Dudaba de si lo comentaba con alguno de los chicos, con Zoro o Sanji, aunque le daba más miedo comentárselo a este último dada su obsesión con Robin y Nami.

Robin sí se había dado cuenta de lo que pasaba entre el capitán y la navegante, siempre estaban juntos y se veía que no podían quitarse los ojos de encima. Era bueno que hubiera algo de amor entre la tripulación, porque Robin sabía que había amor aparte de una evidente atracción física, aunque fuera una pareja que nadie se hubiera imaginado, no podía haber dos personas con caracteres tan diferentes. Sonrió y volvió su atención al libro que estaba leyendo bajo su sombrilla.

Ya había anochecido…

La cena había resultado muy abundante y sabrosa como era costumbre. Sanji era el mejor cocinero que podían haber encontrado. También habían dado buena cuenta de varias botellas de sake, aunque el que había batido el record, como siempre, había sido Zoro, que en aquellos momentos dormía sentado en su silla de la cocina apoyado en la mesa a medio recoger, el exceso de alcohol siempre le pasaba factura.

Luffy, que también había bebido considerablemente a pesar de no estar acostumbrado, se había emborrachado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos… y eso es lo que quería Nami, era el mejor momento para abordarlo y que no se echara para atrás porque no sabía si ella le gustaba.

- Está en su camarote, navegante – la sorprendió la arqueóloga en la cubierta cuando salía de su dormitorio para ir al de Luffy.

- Eh… ah… gracias – murmuró medio sonrojada, y sin decir nada más corrió hacia el camarote del capitán.

Se paró delante de la puerta cerrada y escuchó, pero el interior estaba en absoluto silencio, tenía que estar durmiendo la borrachera. Tomó aire, como si se lo pensara por enésima vez, y abrió lentamente la puerta. Echó un ojo al interior y vió a Luffy tumbado encima de la cama completamente vestido, ni se habían dignado en quitarle la ropa.

- Luffy – lo llamó la navegante, sin obtener respuesta alguna. – Eh, Luffy.

- Mmmm – medio abrió los ojos, aún mareado y somnoliento, y los clavó en la chica pelirroja que estaba a su lado. - ¿Nami?

- Luffy, tengo que proponerte una cosa – se atrevió a decirle, nunca se había sentido tan descarada como en ese momento.

- Sí, claro – se medio incorporó. - ¿Hay algún problema?, estamos llegando a esa isla, ¿verdad?, no nos hemos perdido.

- Oh, no, no –sonrió – El rumbo va perfecto. Esto… verás, capitán… yo quiero hacer el amor contigo esta noche.

- ¿Eh? – Luffy pareció despejarse por completo antes las palabras de Nami - ¿Pero qué dices, Nami?, ¿te encuentras mal?

- Me gustas, Luffy, y quiero tener sexo contigo.

- Yo… eh… Nami, no tengo experiencia en eso.

- Sólo déjate llevar, pero… ¿quieres?, ¿te gusto?

- Sí – y se sonrojó tímidamente.

A nami no le hicieron falta más palabras, se lanzó a los brazos de Luffy y le besó. Luffy sería virgen, pero besaba como mil demonios, y nami disfrutaba con cada segundo que sentía la lengua del chico de goma en su boca.

Acabaron sobre la cama con Nami encima llevando el control de lo que estaban haciendo. En aquel momento no había pensamiento alguno, solamente se dejaban llevar por la pasión del momento. Ya estaban casi desnudos, acariciándose sin vergüenza y sin parar de besarse. La penetración no tardó mucho en suceder. Luffy disfrutaba tanto como en una de sus mejores peleas, jamás imaginó que tener sexo fuera así, no se habían parado mucho en los preliminares, se veía que tanto uno como el otro estaban ávidos por unirse. Las cometidas de Luffy cada vez eran más rápidas, ahora era él el que llevaba el control. Notaba el sudor corriendo por su espalda desnuda y las manos de su nakama acariciándole por todas partes. Al mirar a Nami vió que ésta tenía los ojos cerrados y disfrutaba de la experiencia, una sonrisa placentera asomaba en sus labios entreabiertos, que de vez en cuando emitían un gemido de placer que volvía aún más loco a Luffy. Un par de embestidas más y Luffy se corrió dentro de la pelirroja. Se desplomó sobre ella, respirando entrecortadamente y sintiéndose, de repente, sumamente débil.

- Expléndido – murmuró Nami en su oído acariciándole el pecho.

- Ha sido increíble, Nami. Te agradezco que me hayas dado la oportunidad de experimentar esto.

- Tenía ganas, y el momento era el idóneo – lo besó. – Y ahora a dormir lo poco que queda hasta la mañana.

Luffy le sonrió y dándole un pequeño beso, se dispusieron a dormir para a la mañana siguiente volver a las tareas de siempre y dar una explicación a sus nakamas cuando los vieran salir juntos del camarote de Luffy, si no habían oído los sonidos que habían estado haciendo durante el acto sexual.

**Espero que os haya gustado. Yo disfruté escribiéndolo y espero que vosotros lo hagáis leyéndolo. Dejad reviews, please.**


End file.
